Trapped in a Beastly Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When the Beast snaps at Cassie, he has to make things right with her.


**Another guestsurprise and newbienovelistRD collaboration! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie was more than happy to see Belle and the Beast again. Ever since Rachel and Sasha introduced the Beast to her, they were her best friends and she enjoyed nothing more than to hug them and have a great time.

"I can't wait to see them!" Cassie squealed as the mirror took her to the castle. She landed in the middle of Belle's bed, startling Belle!

"Oh!" Belle said, now covering her heard with the pillow to protect herself.

"Woah!" Cassie said, now bouncing up and down and landing with a thud on the rug on the floor! "OW!"

Belle gasped, now recognizing Cassie's red hair.

"Cassie! Honey are you alright?" Belle asked, now seeing the young girl on the floor.

"Ow, that hurt!" Cassie said, now rubbing her head.

"Honey?" Belle tried again.

"I'm ok Belle! Thanks for asking; I just knocked my head a bit." She smiled, now feeling Belle help her up.

"Now how did you come dropping in like is?" Belle laughed.

"The magic mirror brought me," She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you came back for a visit. How about some breakfast?" She smiled.

"Sure! I can help make some pancakes!" Cassie grinned, now standing up and Belle standing up too.

After having a shower and getting dressed, both girls ran downstairs to get ready.

"Beast should be here in a few minutes," Belle smiled, now hearing his large footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I can't wait to hug him!" Cassie laughed. But her smile fell when the large being came into the room and he was frustrated.

"Wait what?!" He gasped, now feeling her run and hug him.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too." The Beast replied quietly.

"I can't wait to show you my new recipe of making ice cream!" Cassie smiled.

"Cassie, maybe another time." He said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But Beast…"

"I said nothing." He said in a more frustrated tone, now walking away.

"I'm sorry honey. He had a small cold and he is just recovering, but he's been a bit crabby." Belle said gently.

"We can fix that!" Cassie said in determination.

"How?" Belle asked.

"I know! Pancakes!" Cassie squealed in glee, now running to get started.

"Wait for me you!" Belle laughed, now chasing after her young friend.

A few hours later…

"Pancakes! The pancakes are ready!" Cassie smiled, now bursting into the Beast's study. He jumped in shock as she began dancing around and showing him what she did.

"Cassie…"

"You'll love these!"

"Cassie…" He growled more.

"I made them with special syrup!"

"I don't want any!" He growled angrily.

"But I made them with special strawberries and…"

"ENOUGH!" He roared, making her fall and drop all of the pancakes on top of her! He saw the hurt in her eyes. But the hurt quickly turned to anger!

"That does it!" Cassie hissed, now standing and walking out angrily.

"Cassie, wait…" He said, now following after her. But she didn't stop. She walked past Belle and headed back up the stairs to get the magic mirror.

"Cassie, where are you going? I heard Beast yell." Belle asked, now gently catching her shoulder.

"Home." Cassie said sadly.

"But Cassie, you just made those pancakes. And we talked about you spending the night since your family knows you're here." Belle replied gently.

"Cassie!" The Beast came towards them.

"Leave me alone!" Cassie ran off.

"CASSIE! WAIT!"

Cassie ran all over the castle, trying to find the magic mirror.

"COME BACK HERE!" boomed the Beast.

Cassie looked back and squealed when she saw the Beast running after her like a wild animal.

"Yikes! I made him even more mad!" Cassie ran faster and faster. She had to get back home, but it was hard to find the magic mirror in this huge castle.

Just when she couldn't run anymore, the Beast grabbed Cassie.

"AYEEEEEEE! I'M SORRY, BEAST! I'M SORRY!" Cassie squealed, her face filled with horror.

"Actually, I'm the one who's sorry." Beast said. "I wasn't in a good mood and I took it out on you. That wasn't right at all." He smiled. "But I can make it up to you..."

Without warning, the Beast started tickling Cassie's stomach.

"EEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, NOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The Beast laughed as he made Cassie laughed. It was nice making someone laugh instead of scream like he normally does.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAY! I'M CHEEHEEREED UP NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed.

"Are you sure?" asked the Beast, tickling her stomach and chin at the same time.

"YES! YES!" Cassie yelled through her endless laughs.

"I think she's had enough." Belle said, chuckling.

The Beast stopped and picked up Cassie. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Cassie. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." Cassie hugged her beastly friend. "How about those pancakes now?"

Chuckling, the Beast agreed and they joined with Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts in the kitchen.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope I did okay, guestsurprise! Do you think I can ask you for a request please? :)**


End file.
